Believe
by Allie Salvatore
Summary: "Porque, no final, eu acredito. E sei que Dean também acredita, só que ele não sabe ainda". Dastiel, slash. ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO!
1. Prólogo

**Believe**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural pertence à Eric Kripke.

**Avisos:** Pode conter Slash e Dastiel. Se não gosta, não leia.

**N/A****:** Eu _sei_ que o Cas volta no Season Finale. E eu _sei_ que vai ter sexta temporada. Mas foi mais forte do que eu. Eu tive que escrever.

* * *

_Para Anarco Girl, que também é viciada no Castiel desde o começo. E Para EmptySpaces11 que tem mais de 200 fics publicadas enquanto eu até agora só publiquei três. Falou.  
_

* * *

**Prólogo**

O homem caminhava pela rua quase deserta. Seus cabelos louros agoram estavam mais compridos do que ele normalmente os deixava, e seus olhos cor de esmeralda refletiam cansaço. Era uma noite fria de inverno e a única coisa que ele queria era chegar em casa. Não que ele houvesse tido um dia longo e cansativo de trabalho, nada disso. O homem na verdade passara o dia inteiro apenas andando, à procura de algo que ele sabia que jamais iria encontrar.

A fraca iluminação que vinha da luz alaranjada dos postes na rua dava um aspecto doentio aos adolescentes drogados que se refugiavam em um beco. O som de risadas altas, porém artificiais e sem felicidade, fazia com que o homem ficasse irritado.

Ele comprara um apartamento em um pequeno prédio de tijolos vermelhos no Bronx. Era bem afastado do centro, um lugar que eventualmente vinha lidando com a violência urbana e a vandalização de propriedades. Roupas estendiam-se nos varais da janela dos apartamentos, como bizarras bandeirolas a serpentear no gélido frio invernal. Pequenos vândalos pichavam e furtavam objetos de casas. Pessoas cabisbaixas, absortas em seus próprios problemas, passavam apressadas por esse local, com medo de serem assaltadas.

Um bandidinho o cumprimentou enquanto lhe oferecia uma garrafa de cerveja, o que o homem recusou educadamente. O garoto afastou-se rapidamente, sem nem mesmo olhar para o homem que ainda vagava solitário na direção do prédio. A verdade é que Dean Winchester impunha certo respeito no bairro violento devido a seus olhos sempre frios e distantes. Era um homem incomum, até mesmo para os padrões de Bronx.

Chegou ao prédio de cinco andares, onde luzes acesas proporcionavam uma iluminação extra. Ergueu os olhos com desprezo para a única janela que não estava iluminada. A sua janela.

Subiu os lances de escada, pensando se valeria à pena pedir uma pizza simplesmente para encobrir o vazio em seu estômago. Mas ele sabia que aquele vazio não era fome. Andou no escuro até a porta de seu apartamento, sem se preocupar em acender alguma luz para poder abrir a porta. Sua cabeça estava doendo e seus olhos ardiam. Quando finalmente abriu a porta, entrou e rapidamente trancou-a novamente.

Ele tirou a camiseta andando em direção ao quarto. Ainda no escuro. Jogou-se na cama e fechou os olhos.

Droga, _por que_ ainda se dava o trabalho de procurá-los se sabia que não iria encontrá-los?

Bom, bem lá no fundo ele sabia o porquê. Sammy nunca o abandonaria por mais magoado que estivesse, e Cas sempre estaria lá para protegê-lo. Então por que merda é que ele não conseguia encontrá-los?

_Ora_, riu-se maliciosa a vozinha em sua cabeça, _porque eles estão mortos seu idiota. E não tente se enganar dizendo que eles voltarão, porque eles não vão.  
_

Dean virou-se de lado na cama, para olhar a foto que fora tirada tempos atrás. Era uma outra vida. Um vida em que ele tinha orgulho de ser Dean Winchester, apesar de todas as coisas que giravam em torno dele. Era uma época em que ele acreditava que ele e o irmão eram invencíveis. E, de fato, houve uma vez que ele chegara a acreditar que viveria para sempre.

Porque acreditar nisso é o que move as pessoas para frente.

O louro não acreditava mais.

* * *

**N/A:** Então? O que acharam do Prólogo? Enfim, é uma tentativa fracassada de fazer angst, porque o máximo que eu consigo é drama. Bom, eu até que gostei. Reviews?


	2. Capítulo Um

**Disclaimer:** Não, Supernatural não me pertence. Dãh.

**N/A:** Dastiel. Slash. O de sempre.

* * *

**Capítulo um**

Sua cabeça rodava enquanto sua visão ficava turva. Fechou os olhos, estando à beira de um desmaio. Desde quando era tão sensível a sangue? Esticou a mão para o primeiro pedaço de pano que encontrou e enrolou fortemente na mão que sangrava. Apoiando as costas na mesa, respirou profundamente tentando organizar os pensamentos. Como foi que aquilo acontecera?

Tudo o que sabia é que teria morrido se não tivesse passado mal com o cheiro de sangue. Não sabia quando o cheiro de sangue tornara-se enjoativo, mas agora era aparentemente hemofóbico. Maravilha. Tateou a mesa às suas costas, procurando o saleiro. Ao encontrar, desenrolou o pano e derrubou um pouco de sal no ferimento para que cicatrizasse. Agora já conseguia respirar normalmente, apesar de ainda sentir o sangue escorrer por seu braço e pingar no chão. Pelo menos as ânsias de vômito haviam parado.

Decidindo que já conseguia andar novamente abriu os olhos. Pontos azulados e esverdeados tomaram sua visão, devido à luz. Piscou algumas vezes e encaminhou-se até a cozinha do apartamento. Viu a faca em cima da pia, completamente limpa. Sem nem uma gota de sangue. Como havia feito aquele corte mesmo? Ele não ligava. Podia se uma ilusão a faca limpa, assim como a sensação de estar sendo observado. A verdade é que esperava ansioso o dia em que alguma criatura sobrenatural aparecesse e o matasse, já que não tinha coragem de fazer por si só. Fora por isso que estancara o sangramento.

Com a mão boa, procurou pelo armário da cozinha uma caixa de primeiros socorros, encontrando o necessário para se fazer um curativo. Abriu a torneira e enfiou a mão de baixo da água, deixando com que o líquido frio limpasse todo os resquícios de sal do ferimento já fechado, lavando o sangue em sua mão. Respirou fundo e fez um curativo na mão machucada. Então, escorando-se na pia com medo de desmaiar, ele suspirou.

Que diabos estava acontecendo ali? Lembra-se de ter pegado a faca e a rodado na mão, apenas de brincadeira, para ver se ainda lembrava-se como matar com uma. E então havia se cortado. Mas não havia sangue na faca. Olhou para a atadura em seu machucado, vendo que ela não se colorira de vermelho. O sangue deveria continuar escorrendo. Curioso, retirou o curativo e observou o ferimento já cicatrizado. Soltou uma risadinha irônica. Algum anjo de humor muito mórbido estava brincando com ele. Eu talvez seria um demônio, ou outra criatura qualquer. Ele não ligava para isso, ou para qualquer outra coisa. De repente, a única coisa que ele queria era dormir.

Deixou-se escorregar pela pia, as costas deslizando com dificuldade na superfície de metal. Seus olhos ameaçavam se fechar, completamente exausto. Exausto do que? Ele havia ficado na cama o dia inteiro, sem mover algum músculo! Seus pensamentos começaram a ficar irrelevantes, enquanto seu raciocínio tornava-se devagar. Ele estava entorpecido pelo cheiro de incenso que entrava pela janela e preenchia toda a casa, com um aroma suave de canela.

Estranhamente, esse delicado perfume lhe lembrava Castiel.

**xx**

O homem acordou no meio da noite, gritando. Abriu os olhos de súbito, pousando o olhar em cada canto escuro da casa. Não lembrava-se de ter apagado as luzes. Lembrava-se de ter adormecido devido a algum tipo de sonífero... ou era incenso? Sempre fora meio fraco com os aromas tranquilizantes dos incensos. Ouviu um barulho de passos, e girou a cabeça para olhar em volta; seu instinto de caçador queimava em sua pele, fazendo com que ele obedecesse aquele sexto sentido. Obviamente, como estava escuro, nada enxergou. Apurou os ouvidos, tentando captar a presença de um corpo próximo ao seu, mas nada conseguiu escutar. Logo, seus olhos acostumaram-se à escuridão que caía sobre o pequeno apartamento e... nada. Nada havia mudado. Ele ainda não via coisa alguma.

Mas sua intuição gritava para não relaxar. Ele sabia que havia algo lá. Se era perigoso ou não, não sabia dizer. Engolindo em seco, ele respirou fundo e então falou, em uma voz alta e clara:

-Mate-me.

De repente, como se alguém tivesse aberto alguma porta, uma luz muito branca brilhou e foi ouvido um barulho muito alto, estilhaçando os vidros próximos a Dean que, surpreso, não conseguiu se mexer. Antes de desmaiar novamente, ele jurou ouvir um farfalhar de asas.

* * *

**N/A: ** então, o que acharam? Eu sei que não está lá essas coisas, mas veio em uma súbita inspiração (já que eu não sabia como começar) e eu achei que ficaria bem legal na fic. Mas sei lá, vocês que são os leitores, vocês que opinam. Sugestões serão MUITO bem vindas, já que eu sempre tenho muitas crises de inspiração (ou seria da falta dela?). Enfim, mandem reviews. Dizer apenas um "gostei" ou "eu li", faz um bem danado ao leitor. E eu sei que existem leitores fantasmas. Sempre existem. Mas eu imploro, mandem reviews ou eu mato todo mundo, é *aponta a colt*.


	3. Capítulo Dois

**Disclaimer: **Eles não me pertencem, infelizmente, só peguei emprestado.

**Avisos:** Dastiel. Esse capítulo tem um intervalo de um mês e meio depois do capítulo anterior.

Desculpem a demora, mas estava muito complicado de escrever esse capítulo sem revelar nada do próximo. Não prometo nada, mas pretendo postar o terceiro mais rápido.

* * *

**Capítulo dois**

Ele caminhava lentamente pela rua. O único barulho era o de seus passos ecoando no asfalto molhado. Sozinho na noite, a palidez de seu rosto iluminada pela luz alaranjada dos postes, fazia com que ele se sentisse uma ilusão. Um fantasma.

Riu ironicamente com esse pensamento, quando a luz de um dos postes piscou algumas vezes até se apagar. Sua risada ecoou, quase maléfica, e ele estremeceu. Apertou o passo, passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos louro-escuros. Os olhos vaguearam pela rua deserta, procurando qualquer sinal de vida. Ele estreitou os olhos, percebendo que se houvesse um sinal de vida ali, não seria vida humana.

A tensão em seus ombros fazia com que suas costas doessem. Seus instintos de caçador sempre estariam presentes, mesmo que ele quisesse morrer. Andava com cuidado, olhando para todos os lados, enquanto ia em direção ao playground. Aquela era a reposta para tudo, afinal. Se houvesse mesmo alguma criatura sobrenatural ali, ela estava tentando atraí-lo para aquele lugar. E ele iria, de bom grado, em direção a algo que provavelmente seria a sua morte.

Parou, vislumbrando os brinquedos. Ao vento gélido, os balanços se movimentavam para trás e para frente, o gira-gira rodava solitário. Ninguém acreditaria que de dia aquele lugar era cheio de risadas e diversão se o visse à noite. À noite, o pequeno playground público era sombrio e melancólico.

Dean tinha a impressão de ouvir risadas ecoando ali, quando olhava para os brinquedos. Tinha a impressão de poder ver crianças correndo de um lado para o outro, brincando nos balanços. Mas para ele, aquela visão era angustiante. Era como se ele estivesse vendo uma lembrança fantasmagórica, como se crianças fantasmas estivessem a brincar lá. E, naquele momento, ele não queria pensar em fantasmas.

Andou lentamente em direção à um dos balanços umidecidos pelo relento. Sentou-se, segurando tristemente as correntes que prendiam o brinquedo em sua base e suspirou, enquanto seus olhos erguiam-se para o céu.

Lá em cima, no negror da noite, pontos luminosos brilhavam. As estrelas pareciam tão brilhantes naquela noite de lua cheia, como se zombassem de sua dor. Deixou que as lágrimas escorressem por seu rosto, mesmo achando que nem as lágrimas eram suficientes para aliviar sua dor. Já fazia mais de um ano e nada aliviava a dor de ter seu coração esmagado. Suspirou, fechando os olhos.

Quando era jovem, costumava a pensar, por um momento, que em algum lugar Deus o estivesse observando. Costumava a pensar que todas suas dificuldades e sofrimentos não passavam apenas de testes que o Senhor impunha a ele. Agora já não tinha mais tanta certeza de que Deus se importava, de fato.

E pensar nisso só fazia com que ele pensasse em Cass e em como o anjo fora devoto ao Senhor. Fazia com que ele se lembrasse de que, apesar de todos estarem dizendo que Deus estava morto, Castiel continuara acreditando que seu Pai estava ali, continuara acreditando e tendo fé. Fazendo com que ele próprio acreditasse, mesmo que por um mísero segundo, que tinham esperanças. Fazendo com que ele próprio acreditasse que Deus estivera ali com eles, o tempo inteiro. E pensar em Cass doía. Doía mais, e ele se sentia péssimo em entender isso, do que pensar em seus momentos com Sam. Talvez porque ele soubesse a vida inteira de que algum dia seu Sammy morreria, e o deixaria ali sozinho. Mas não Cass. Ele era um anjo, era imortal e invencível. E, no final, descobriu que não era.

O louro encostou a cabeça nas correntes do balanço com uma expressão de dor e movimentou o corpo suavemente. Ele agora fazia parte daquela sombra de felicidade, uma felicidade emprestada dos outros. Naquele momento, passara a fazer parte daquele cenário angustiante e doloroso de algo que algum dia fora feliz.

* * *

**N/A: **Foi a coisa mais difícil que eu já escrevi até hoje. Sou uma negação em angst, mas eu senti um incômodo na barriga ao escrever esse. Tive de reescrever milhares de vezes, com vários cenários diferentes, para conseguir algo que achasse bom. Eu ainda acho que pode melhorar, mas para uma garota de quase 14 anos, é completamente aceitável, não?

Respondendo os reviews da galerinha não-logada:

**casslover:** Já está chegando, já está chegando. Acalme-se. Seja paciente e o slash virá até você (?)! Tipo no próximo capítulo.

**Lilithgirl:** Você também estaria estranha se tivesse perdido as únicas coisas que mais lhe importavam no mundo e não tivesse ninguém ali com o qual você pudesse contar. Se aquilo com a faca foi obra do nosso anjinho querido? Não posso lhe dizer _ainda_, mas saberás no próximo capítulo. Castiel aparecerá no próximo também.

**Kikywill: **respondi no seu login, eu acho.

**Vanessa: **que bom que gostou, querida. Eu sei que esse capítulo demorou, mas foi difícil pacas escrever. Eu, particularmente, estou gostando dessa. O que é uma novidade.


	4. Capítulo Três

**Disclaimer: **Ah, todos sabem que SPN não me pertence.

Escrevi ao som de The Maine, OneRepublic, Owl City, We the Kings e Secondhand Serenade.

**Avisos:** Duas semanas após o capítulo anterior.

* * *

**Capítulo três**

Dor. Gritos. Medo. Desespero. Almas implorando por clemência. Almas rezando,_ implorando_, para que Deus a ouvisse. Almas sendo torturadas, pessoas perdendo sua humanidade. Uma risada fria e sem emoção. O farfalhar fraco de asas tentando bater. Rosnados. Pele sendo rasgada. Um brilho branco e delicado, uma chama suave de amor em meio àquele caos. Mas o brilho fraquejava, prestes a se apagar...

Dean acordou assustado. Seu coração batia descompassado e ele ofegava. Levou a mão à testa, sentindo as gotas de suor escorrerem por seu rosto. Já fazia muito tempo desde a última vez que sonhara com o inferno e não existia motivo algum para sonhar com o lugar novamente. No entanto, aquele sonho era diferente dos demais. Era novo, e não uma lembrança de sua estadia no submundo. Era como se assistisse do ponto de vista de alguém. Encarou a porta do quarto e, nesse momento, uma forte luz branca brilhou na sala.

O homem levantou-se de um salto. Andando lentamente em direção ao cômodo onde estivera a luz. Viu a sombra de um corpo caído no chão e, tateando cuidadosamente a parede, acendeu a luz.

Reconheceu primeiro o sobretudo. Depois, viu com clareza o corpo do homem caído no chão. Seu rosto estava pálido e seu corpo, machucado; as roupas estavam chamuscadas, rasgadas e sujas. Ele tremia. O louro aproximou-se e tocou seus ombros com delicadeza, virando-o para olhá-lo melhor. As partes de sua roupa que não estavam estraçalhadas ou chamuscadas, estavam cobertas de sangue muito vermelho. Seu peito estava cheio de cortes, marcas de presas e queimaduras. Seu rosto expressava dor. O ângulo que a sombra de suas asas formava, pendendo de um jeito esquisito, fez com que Dean imaginasse se estavam quebradas.

-Cass... -chamou delicadamente.

O moreno abriu os olhos e olhou o homem debruçado sobre si. Os cantos de seus lábios se ergueram de um jeito muito suave, antes que seu rosto se transformasse em uma careta de dor.

-Dean... -ele murmurou, sua voz estava rouca, falha. Ele parecia fraco.

Tentou se levantar, mas o esforço deixou seu rosto mais pálido; suas pernas tremeram e ele caiu de volta no chão. Soltou um gemido de dor e fechou os olhos marejados.

-O que houve Cass?

Lágrimas escorriam dos olhos do anjo. Seus lábios tremiam e havia sangue em sua boca. Aquela era a primeira vez que o homem via Castiel chorar. Aquilo estava errado, completamente errado. Castiel não deveria chorar, era um anjo. E anjos, pelo o que sabia, não choravam.

Soluços altos, descontrolados, começaram a sair dos lábios de Cass. Ele parecia uma criança que acabara de sofrer um grave acidente.

Os olhos verdes percorreram o corpo frágil e o rosto dolorido. Ele tocou com muito cuidado a face do outro homem e acariciou-a por um momento, sentindo o peso no coração diminuir um pouco com aquele contato. Seus batimentos estavam acelerados.

-Onde dói, Cass?

O anjo estremeceu quando a mão de Dean percorreu seu pescoço até pousar em seu coração. Aquilo doía. Levantou o braço, indo pousar a mão em cima da do louro, ignorando a dor que o esforço de movimentar o braço causava.

-Aqui. -murmurou fracamente, fechando os olhos.

Aquele gesto fez com que o homem sentisse os olhos marejarem e a raiva subir por seu peito, queimando-lhe o rosto. Mesmo com todos aqueles machucados, todos aqueles cortes e ferimentos, era o coração do anjo que doía. E ele sabia que aquilo era causado por sofrimento. Haviam feito seu Castiel sofrer. Alguém, com certeza, ia pagar por aquilo.

Tocou o rosto do amado com delicadeza, acariciando-o enquanto o mesmo tentava manter os olhos abertos. Cass parecia tão frágil e vulnerável que parecia prestes a perder as forças à qualquer momento.

-Por favor Cass... -o louro sussurrou- Viva. Eu não posso te perder. Não novamente. Não agora.

Um sorriso singelo brincou nos lábios do anjo antes de seus olhos se fecharem completamente e sua cabeça tombar para o lado. Seus batimentos eram tão fracos, lentos e irregulares que Dean sabia, a vida dele estava por um fio.

E nada poderia ser feito.

**xx**

Ele olhava pela janela do pequeno apartamento, sem prestar atenção às pessoas que passavam na rua. Estava atento à Cass distraído com um desenho animado deitado no sofá atrás de si. O anjo parecia tão infantil e inocente naquele dia, muito diferente do Cass das semanas anteriores que apenas refletia dor e medo. O jeito com que ele sorria, delicadamente, às vezes sem entender a graça do desenho, fazia com que o coração do homem se acelerasse. Ter seu anjo de volta, ter ele ali consigo, podia ser muito bem uma ilusão. E ele sabia que, se fosse uma ilusão, seu coração não aguentaria perdê-lo novamente. Não depois de ter estado tão frágil por tempos, esperando, procurando, alguma coisa que acreditava que jamais fosse voltar.

-Quer saber porquê fiquei fora, não é? -a voz suave do homem moreno interrompeu seus pensamentos- Quer saber como voltei e onde eu estava, não é?

A pergunta. A pergunta que Dean sabia que ora ou outra iria fazer, mas que estava evitando o momento porque tinha medo da resposta. Ele já sabia parte da resposta, contudo.

-Em parte, Cass, eu sei onde você esteve.

O de olhos azuis inclinou a cabeça e mordeu o lábio inferior.

-Você viu, então?

-Vi. -o louro suspirou- Era o inferno, não era?

O moreno assentiu e seus olhos escureceram de dor. Estremeceu ao se lembrar das sensações que aquele sofrimento e aquela desesperança provocaram em sua alma de anjo. Já estivera naquele lugar uma vez. A diferença, é que, da primeira vez, ele não tinha sentimentos para se sentir compadecido da dor que aquelas almas estavam sofrendo. Ele estivera ali em uma missão em nome de seu Pai e cumprira. Não fazia ideia de que a segunda vez doeria daquela forma.

-Achei que nunca mais iria voltar para aquela buraco, Cass. Quem te mandou lá?

-Não fui mandado, Dean.

As sobrancelhas do louro se franziram, vincos de preocupação formando-se em sua testa. Aproximou-se do amado, tentando entender.

-Eu... Eu não entendo Cass. Você simplesmente entrou lá para salvar Michael por... conta própria?

-Michael? Não, não. Não Michael. -exclamou, surpreso e confuso- Dean, eu fui até lá querendo resgatar Sam.

-Por quê? -fora a única coisa que o outro conseguiu dizer.

Viu as lágrimas começarem a escorrer pelo rosto do anjo e seus olhos saírem de foco enquanto ele se lembrava. Seus lábios tremiam enquanto ele falava, e seu corpo parecia arrepiado.

-Porque você estava sofrendo, Dean. E eu fui lá para salvar Sam, mas... Mas eu falhei. Eu falhei porque não fui forte o bastante. Eu... Eu me superestimei, Dean. Eu superestimei minha capacidade achando que seria fácil entrar lá e resgatar seu irmão, já tendo feito isso com você. Mas eu me enganei. O Inferno deixa marcas em um anjo. E, uma vez que você vai lá, é quase impossível de se voltar inteiro. Você viu como eu fiquei, não viu? -soluçou e então continuou:- Você viu as marcas que eu ganhei. As queimaduras. Todas causadas por demônios e almas. Eles não tem esperança naquele lugar. E só dessa vez eu percebi.

Dean aproximou-se mais do moreno, e tocou-lhe o rosto. Secando as lágrimas que escorriam de seu rosto com uma das mãos, falou:

-Você não precisava fazer isso. Eu sofri. Mas qualquer um sofre quando perde alguém da família. Principalmente quando não se tem coisa alguma. -então se afastou, com uma máscara de frieza no rosto.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos. O único barulho era as vozes agudas dos personagens do desenho animado na tv. Após alguns minutos Castiel falou:

-Eu sei Dean. Há tempos que eu sei.

Virou-se para olhá-lo. Os olhos muito azuis do seu anjo pareciam perfurar os seus. Sua expressão estava totalmente séria. Logo, estava de pé, diante do homem. A intensidade de seu olhar, fez com que o louro sentisse seu coração falhar. E naquele momento Dean soube: não precisava de palavras. Sabia muito bem do que Cass estava falando e, mais ainda, sabia que seu sentimento era recípocro. Naquela hora, ignorou completamente o bom senso e mandou à merda seu espaço pessoal. Ignorou o fato do anjo estar no corpo de um homem e, principalmente de ele, Dean Winchester, ser total e completamente hétero.

E, sem se importar muito com quem tomara a iniciativa, sentiu os lábios do anjo colados aos seus, de uma maneira tão possessiva, tão controladora que entendeu que aquela marca de tempos atrás em seu ombro apenas explicava o óbvio. Dean pertencia a ele desde o início e nada poderia mudar isso. Nem a morte, nem o inferno, nem o Céu, nem seu irmão, nem nada do que a sociedade lhe ensinara de certo e moral.

Afinal, apaixonara-se pelo jeitinho de Cass, apaixonara-se pela inocência e pela pureza. Apaixonara-se não pela aparência, não por uma garota linda e gostosa, mas por um anjo no corpo de um homem. Apaixonara-se pelo anjo mais puro de todos, pela única figura que continuara a crer em Deus mesmo que tudo fosse contra sua crença, por alguém que apenas acreditara em algo que todos julagavam impossível. Apaixonara-se não apenas por Cass, mas também por Castiel, o anjo do senhor. Apaixonara-se pelo Céu, mesmo que estivesse em meio ao Inferno.

E nada, nem ninguém, poderia mudar sua decisão.

* * *

**N/A:** nossa, até que foi rápido esse hm. Não demorou tanto assim depois que eu bolei o motivo do Cass ter estado fora por tanto tempo. Eu meio que chorei escrevendo esse capítulo por pensar no Cass sentindo dor. Como tenho que postar logo, respondo as reviews logadas amanhã e as não logadas no outro capítulo. Não pensem que eu não li, hein?


	5. Capítulo Quatro

**Disclaimer: **Ah, todos sabem que SPN não me pertence.

Vocês acreditam que depois desse faltam dois capítulos para acabar?

* * *

_Feliz dia das crianças!_

* * *

**Capítulo quatro**

As semanas passaram depressa. Sabia que Cass estava adiando sua volta para o Céu e sabia também que, alguma hora, ela teria de ocorrer. Sabia que alguma hora alguém iria querer explicações sobre a ausência do chefe lá em cima, ainda mais com a enorme confusão em que o Céu havia se transformado. Só esperava que o dia da ida do anjo não chegasse tão rápido.

Aquele era um dia frio de segunda feira. O inverno se iniciava e havia previsão de neve para a noite. O céu estava quase negro, e o vento gélido açoitava os rostos das pessoas que corriam apressadas para lá e para cá ao longo da larga calçada, protegidas em grossos casacos de lã. Barulhos de conversa e buzinas eram predominantes naquele lugar, em uma maneira muito típica de Nova Iorque. Os transeuntes estavam tão compenetrados em apressar-se para fazer as compras antes que anoitecesse, que nem notavam os dois homens naquele beco.

Castiel suspirou, aproximando-se de Dean, fazendo-o recuar contra a parede de tijolos do beco. Aquilo era errado. Não que, de fato, o certo e o errado lhe importassem àquela altura; na verdade, para ele, o certo e errado eram coisas tão subjetivas que nem valia à pena se importar com elas agora. Mas aquilo? Aquilo não era subjetivo. Era errado, total e completamente errado. Ouviu Dean lhe chamar e se virou para olhá-lo, esperava uma resposta para uma pergunta que lhe doera fazer. "_Você vai ficar?"_ seus lábios trêmulos perguntaram, os olhos verdes cheios de dor, alguns minutos antes.

–Não. –havia sido a resposta de Cass– Mas você soube disso desde o começo.

Agora ele via os olhos do louro se fecharem e ele abaixar a cabeça como se seu tom delicado o tivesse ferido. O homem passou a língua pelo lábios, um gesto típico seu, e ergueu a cabeça novamente. Tentava conter as lágrimas que inundavam seus olhos. Realmente soubera daquilo desde o começo, então esperara que seu coração não fosse se despedaçar tanto quando chegasse a hora. Estava enganado. Naquele momento, seu coração estava mais partido do que sempre estivera. Na realidade, ele se culpava por ter esperanças de que Castiel realmente ficasse. Sabia que o anjo tinha suas obrigações, obrigações de grande responsabilidade. Se sentia um idiota.

Abriu os olhos e as mãos do moreno tocaram delicadamente seu rosto, acariciando-o. Seus olhos azuis mantinham um contato intenso com os verdes de Dean, fazendo promessas silenciosas. O louro engoliu em seco, as lágrimas começando a escorrer por seu rosto.

–Não chore. –pediu o anjo– Não há motivos para chorar.

Mas o próprio Castiel tinha os orbes miosótis banhados em lágrimas. A dor expressa naquela imensidão azul era intensa, e, ele sabia, não se comparava com a dor que sentira no Inferno. Aquela dor ele sentira por várias pessoas, por almas de pessoas que ele nem sequer conhecia. Sentira dor por aqueles coitados como qualquer humano faria ao ver o sofrimento, sentira pena daquelas pessoas e dor por não poder fazer nada. A dor que sentia agora, dor por deixar Dean, era algo muito maior e muito diferente.

–Por favor Cass... –sua voz era mais baixa que um murmúrio– Eu preciso de você aqui comigo.

O anjo suspirou, sentindo seu coração rachar. Sabia que se demorasse mais não conseguiria fazer a única coisa sensata a ser feita. Se renderia aquilo que seu corpo –e seu coração– estava pedindo. Sabia que tinha que ir embora, pelo menos até que conseguisse deixar as coisas em ordem no Céu.

–Eu vou voltar. –prometeu– Não quero que sofra.

Então tocou seus lábios nos do homem um momento, apreciando aquela sensação quente que passou por seu corpo. Sabia que para Dean aquilo era uma despedida dolorosa e se culpava por fazê-lo passar por aquilo. Afastou-se lentamente, abriu os olhos e viu que o louro ainda mantinha os dele fechados. Ouviu os soluços escaparem dos lábios trêmulos do mais alto enquanto ele tentava respirar. Dean tentava clarear os pensamentos, mas uma massa negra de dor dominava seu coração e sua mente. Abriu os olhos verdes que ainda estavam muito brilhantes devido às lágrimas. Respirou fundo, e fez sua última tentativa:

–Vá se quiser –disse, engolindo em seco para que a voz não tremesse. Seu tom era firme.

–Eu vou voltar. –repetiu a promessa, se afastando mais.

Porém o homem balançou a cabeça, dando um sorriso triste. Soltou uma risada de escárnio.

–Vai voltar para o que, Cass? Só para me fazer sofrer de novo? –balançou a cabeça novamente– Não. Se você for, me esqueça e nunca mais volte.

Castiel sentiu que sucumbiria as lágrimas. Sua expressão era uma mescla de surpresa e confusão. Dean o estava mandando embora para nunca mais voltar. Aquilo doía mais do que deixá-lo lá. Sabia que o homem só estava falando aquilo no calor do momento, sabia que jamais poderia concordar com aquilo, que jamais poderia abandoná-lo de verdade. Sentiu que o louro quebrara seu coração. Ansiava ouvir o som fúnebre e agudo de sua alma se partindo.

–Você está sendo injusto. –disse com a voz muito baixa, havia dor em suas palavras– Por favor, Dean, você está sendo injusto.

O homem o encarou com raiva:

–_Eu_ estou sendo injusto? –elevou a voz– _Eu estou sendo injusto? Eu?_ Não, Cass. Eu não estou sendo injusto. Você está sendo injusto, porque você já fez isso antes. Se você quiser ir embora dessa vez...vá. Mas não é justo comigo que você volte!

O anjo não entendia o motivo daquilo.

–Por que Dean? Eu voltaria para que você não sofre-

–Não, Cass. –Dean o cortou– Você voltaria, mas aí, algum dia, iria embora novamente e eu sofreria de novo. _Quantas vezes você acha que um coração pode ser partido?_ Quantas vezes você acha que um ser humano aguenta sofrer da maneira que eu sofri, sem querer desistir de tudo?

O moreno assentiu, finalmente compreendendo. Queria falar que aquilo que Dean dizia era sem fundamento, mas sabia que não era. Porque aquilo fazia completo sentido em sua mente. Dean sofreria se ele voltasse, então não poderia voltar. Mas precisava ir para o Céu. Respirou fundo sabendo que logo estaria chorando. Se não fosse embora logo jamais conseguiria.

Então, em um farfalhar de asas desapareceu.

O homem continuou encarando por um tempo o espaço em que Castiel estivera. As lágrimas rolavam por sua face, enquanto suas costas deslizavam pela parede de tijolos até que ele estivesse no chão. A cabeça escorada na parede, soluços saindo de sua garganta. Seu corpo tremia. O anjo realmente era péssimo em despedidas.

As pessoas ainda passavam apressadas pelas ruas de Nova Iorque. Passavam por aquele beco sem nem notar que ele existia. Estavam tão compenetradas em suas compras, comprar antes da neve, que não ouviram o choro do homem. Nenhum deles compartilhava de sua dor. Nenhum deles seria capaz de entender sua dor, de sentir o que ele sentia. Nenhum deles sofrera como ele.

Exceto uma pessoa. O homem se sobressaía na multidão, seu sobretudo não era escuro como o dos demais. A gravata desarrumada balançava contra o vento, ele tinha a cabeça baixa. As lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto, manchando sua camisa branca. Ele soluçava devido ao choro, mas ninguém parecia notar sua dor. Era apenas mais uma pessoa com problemas, os humanos estavam mais preocupados com seus afazeres para se preocuparem com um homem que chorava. Podiam especular, ideias podiam passar por suas cabeças por um momento, e então elas viriam um casaco em liquidação ou um _pretzel _cheio de açúcar e esqueceriam dos problemas daquele homem. Os humanos eram assim mesmo, sem um pingo de altruísmo, pensando em suas causas fúteis.

As gotas de uma chuva muito fria começaram a cair por toda Nova Iorque. Trovões ressoavam como um lamento, embora não houvessem raios. Castiel ergueu a cabeça, deixando a chuva gelada tocar-lhe o rosto, molhando seus cabelos e sua roupa. Uma risada escapou de seus lábios, embora ela não fosse feliz. Era uma risada sarcástica e dolorida, como se ele debochasse da chuva. Aquela precipitação tão inesperada e em um momento em que um anjo estava tão fragilizado parecia quase como... _Quase como se o Céu chorasse, _pensou Castiel ironicamente. Não precisava que o Céu se sentisse na obrigação de consolá-lo.

Abaixou a cabeça novamente, tentando conter as lágrimas que se misturavam com água da chuva. Fechou os olhos em sua dor, soluços ainda escapavam de sua garganta. Estava tão oscilante que seu corpo brilhava em uma luz branca, que ficava forte demais. Não estava conseguindo controlar sua alma desesperada dentro do corpo de seu receptáculo e revelaria sua verdadeira forma se se demorasse mais. Com rapidez, abriu suas grandes asas e voou em direção ao infinito negro do céu.

* * *

**N/A:** cara, foi MUITO difícil escrever esse. Tentei TODAS as minhas músicas mas não consegui achar a certa, então saiu isso. Sinceramente, eu não gostei. Não me fez chorar nem nada assim, então não achei que ficou tão legal.

Reviews?


	6. Capítulo Cinco

**Disclaimer: **Ah, todos sabem que SPN não me pertence.

**Avisos:** Slash.

* * *

**Capítulo Cinco**

Em seu sonho, Dean estava em um enorme quarto escuro e vazio. No centro do quarto havia uma esfera azul brilhante, flutuando à altura dos olhos. Lentamente, o louro caminhou até quase tocá-la, mas a luz flutuou com agilidade até a outra extremidade do quarto e desapareceu por uma porta antes que ele conseguisse fazê-lo. O homem seguiu na direção da esfera azul, e a porta deu para um corredor de iluminação fraca, que se estendia até outro corredor mais largo, de luzes florescentes e falhas e paredes sujas.

Hesitante, Dean seguiu a esfera de luz através do corredor, passando por quartos de portas fechadas, o que o fez perceber que o lugar se tratava de um hospital. Agora, a luz pairava diante de uma porta escarancada no fim do corredor, sobre a qual se lia "SAÍDA", parecendo esperá-lo. O louro apertou o passo e quase corria quando chegou à porta. Iria cruzar o batente quando percebeu que não havia nada após ela, como um poço de elevador. Muito abaixo, a luz azul piscava, como se estivesse impaciente. Virando-se para ir embora, Dean se deparou com uma garota loura de vestido azul encardido. Ela tinha a expressão beirando à demência e lhe sorriu, exibindo os dentes sujos de sangue. A garota deu um passo a frente e o empurrou na direção do buraco.

A queda foi rápida e o solo em que ele caiu era macio. Erguendo-se do chão, ele percebeu que se encontrava em uma espécie de floresta. A grama verde esmeralda estava salpicada de sangue recém derramado, e corpos compunham uma cena de carnificina. Dean estreitou os olhos e estremeceu. "Isso aqui definitivamente não parece com o país das maravilhas", pensou, enquanto passava por cima de um dos corpos desfigurados em direção à uma trilha. No entanto, ele foi barrado por um homem que surgira de repente. Os olhos azuis que Dean conhecia tão bem brilhavam intensamente e ele parecia hesitar, como se não tivesse certeza do que estava fazendo. O louro sentiu o coração disparar, observando a indecisão naqueles olhos. Sempre vira certeza e determinação neles, mas não agora, não no sonho. Estranhamente, e só agora ele percebia, a esfera de cor azul que ele seguira até ali tinha exatamente a mesma cor dos olhos intensos do anjo.

"Ouça atentamente, Dean," Castiel falou "isso é importante. "Encontre-me na Avenida Hunt, 1858 dentro de meia hora. Precisamos conversar. Avenida Hunt, 1858 em _meia hora_, Dean."

E então o louro acordou. Sua respiração estava acelerada e sua pulsação estava agitada como no sonho. Havia sete meses e meio que eles não se viam e agora Cass dizia que precisavam conversar sobre um assunto importante? Pro inferno com assuntos importantes!

Porém, sua revolta não durou mais do que alguns minutos porque em sua cabeça ecoavam as palavras "e se for mesmo importante? E se ele estiver em perigo?" e faziam com que ele ficasse preocupado. Claro que sempre havia a dúvida, o "E se". Talvez não fosse Cass, não que ele achasse que demônios pudessem entrar em sonhos transfigurados em anjos bonitinhos, mas a vida com que ele estava acostumado o ensinara a duvidar de tudo, a encarar todas as possibilidades.

Não se ateve a essa teoria maluca, porque sua preocupação com o anjo e sua ânsia de vê-lo dominavam cada vez mais seu corpo. Logo, Dean chegara à conclusão de que ele iria sim encontrar o anjo, somente para ter certeza –não era porque ele estava desesperado para ouvir sua voz rouca, ou para ver seus lindos olhos mais uma vez, ou para senti-lo tão perto quanto possível; mesmo que Dean o quisesse _mais_ perto ainda.

Saindo de seus devaneios, voltou os olhos para a tv, onde antes de adormecer assistia a um filme de terror sobre um hospital psiquiátrico, e viu as formas coloridas de um desenho animado ocuparem a tela. Revirou os olhos ao ver a criança loura de vestido azul seguindo o coelho branco em direção à sua toca. "Ridículo" pensou, enquanto se levantava e ia tomar um banho.

**xx**

A caminhada até o endereço foi curta, o lugar que Cass dissera não demorava mais do que cinco minutos para se chegar, mesmo assim, Dean esperou a meia hora. Precisava colocar os pensamentos no lugar antes de vê-lo, precisava convencer sua mente a parar de puxar as lembranças do dia em que se beijaram pela primeira vez –primeira, sim, porque vieram algumas outras antes do anjo ter de partir. Lembrava-se da intensidade dos olhos do anjo naquela noite, da maneira com que ele parecia querer despi-lo com os olhos se pudesse, da maneira com que tocara os seus lábios... Os do anjo eram tão suaves e macios, com um leve sabor adocicado que o fazia suspirar feito uma adolescente apaixonada apenas de pensar neles.

Olhou ao redor procurando o número que o anjo indicara. Parou diante do número 1858 e revirou os olhos. Não era exatamente o que esperara, embora não sabia realmente o que esperar. Provavelmente nada como _aquilo_. Aquela coisa parecia extremamente comum dali do Bronx. Sim, _coisa_, porque Dean não conseguia encontrar descrição melhor para a igreja, se é que podia ser chamada de igreja, que se erguia ante seus olhos.A situação era tão óbvia que chegava a ser irônica. Um anjo o mandando até uma igreja para conversarem! Quase clichê.

Devagar, Dean adentrou à igreja que, estranhamente, trazia a porta aberta. Sabia que Castiel estava ali dentro, o leve toque de canela no ar não lhe deixavam dúvidas. Encontrou o anjo sentado de pernas cruzadas no altar, as sombras das asas abertas, os olhos fechados e um sorriso de paz em seus lábios perfeitos_. Aqueles lábios_. Balançou a cabeça, afastando da mente os pensamentos indecentes que lhe ocorreram e andou até ele, se perguntando se deveria chamá-lo. Não o chamou, apenas se sentando ao seu lado por alguns minutos, em silêncio. O moreno não estava vestido com a roupa usual. Usava calça e camisa de linho, esta com os primeiros botões abertos dando um vislumbre de seus ombros e pescoço.

Castiel abriu os olhos. A imensidão azul estava tão brilhante que lembrava aquele anjinho doce e inocente que o louro conhecera. Sua alma parecia imaculada e o homem o encarava como se Dean fosse a criatura mais bela de todo o universo.

-Feche os olhos e segure minha mão. –o anjo falou calmamente, quase suspirando.

Dean obedeceu, e logo sentiu calma e felicidade dominarem seu corpo. Deu um sorriso pequeno e ouviu Cass rir baixo. O moreno acariciou sua mão com o polegar levemente e o louro sentiu seu corpo inteiro se arrepiar com o prazer emocional que aquilo lhe causou. Ouviu o suspiro alto do homem ao seu lado e riu. Estavam parecendo dois malucos sentados no altar da igreja.

–Como você se sente?

O louro riu e suspirou.

–Ótimo.

–Abra os olhos. –Castiel falou.

Dean o fez, e tudo parecia mais nítido. Todas as coisas pareciam mais brilhantes e coloridas, pareciam mais belas. O aroma suave de canela fazia ele sorrir mais, aumentando a felicidade que sentia. Nem sabia o motivo de estar feliz! Virou-se para Cass e entendeu a expressão com que ele o encarava. A beleza do anjo o deixava hipnotizado e ele jamais iria querer parar de olhá-lo. Era como se Castiel fosse uma espécie de deus grego; heróico, delicado e extremamente belo. Era a primeira vez que o enxergava realmente.

A pele alva do anjo nem de longe era tão imperfeita como a sua e seus olhos tinham todos os tons de azul existentes, e, alguns, Dean jurou jamais ter visto antes. Seus lábios eram perfeitamente simétricos, os inferiores um tanto mais cheios do que os superiores. Os cantos de sua boca se inclinavam para cima, como se ele sempre sorrisse de uma piada interna. Desceu o olhar pelo pescoço e para os ombros do anjo, apenas uma sugestão mostrada pelos primeiros botões abertos de sua camisa. Se sua parte favorita do corpo do outro eram os lábios, estes haviam achado concorrentes à altura. A forma das clavículas do anjo, delicadas e másculas ao mesmo tempo, fazia com que ele tivesse vontade de beijar seu pescoço.

Lentamente, o anjo soltou sua mão e quando seus dedos finalmente se separaram a felicidade sumiu. Foi como se tivessem apagado a luz que mostrava a magia das coisas. A vida havia perdido todo o sentido depois de sentir tamanha felicidade e, de repente, parar de sentí-la e perceber como tudo parecia cinza e triste sem ela. Olhou surpreso para o moreno e este lhe sorria minimamente. O fogo nos olhos do anjo também se apagara e ele parecia exausto, como se tivesse gastado sua força em um feitiço poderoso.

-O que foi isso? -perguntou curioso, o louro- O que você fez?

Castiel deu de ombros e precisou tomar fôlego antes de responder:

-Isso se chama _amor_.

O mais alto precisou de dois minutos inteiros para absorver a informação. Por fim, suspirou:

-Amor?

O anjo se aproximou mais dele e encontrou sua boca com delicadeza durante alguns momentos. Era apenas um roçar de lábios, nada desesperado ou ardente, apenas era a única maneira que o moreno conhecia para demonstrar o que estava sentindo. Ao se separarem, sem se afastarem muito de fato, o anjo sussurrou com eloqüência:

-Sim. Amor. Eu amo você, Dean.

O coração do louro falhou uma batida. Aquelas palavras jamais seriam apenas "eu te amo". Eram muito mais do que isso. Significavam tudo aquilo que ele enfrentara, tudo aquilo que Castiel enfrentara por ele, significavam todas as vezes que o anjo caíra, todas as vezes que quase morreram, que sentiram a perda um do outro. Significavam a dor de se perder quem ama, de se perder, não para a morte, mas para seus próprios preconceitos. E agora ele entendia. Ele entendia que aquele era um recomeço, sem preconceitos, sem dor, sem tristeza, sem _medo_. Ele entendia que Cass estava ali e que se ele fosse embora sempre voltaria quantas vezes fosse preciso. Porque, e agora Dean via, a única coisa que Cass tinha pela qual lutar era ele, Dean Winchester, seu protegido e, não apenas isso, seu melhor amigo. Mesmo que brigassem, mesmo que dissessem coisas cruéis às vezes, mesmo que magoassem um ao outro e a si mesmos... conseguiam superar. A dor de ficarem afastados era muito maior do que as brigas e desentendimentos.

Porque no fim, eles se amavam. Não de uma maneira convencional, não de uma maneira que fosse certa ou aceitável. Era apenas amor em sua maneira mais pura. Talvez fosse pecaminoso, talvez fosse errado, talvez fosse intolerável... mas era a única maneira que eles conheciam. Era a única maneira possível. Castiel começou a falar:

–Sabe, Dean, eu... eu senti muito a sua falta. Foi como se eu tivesse deixado uma parte da minha alma com você. Eu me sentia oco, vazio. Eu precisei de você tanto que eu mal conseguia me controlar. Eu _chorei _Dean, quando você me mandou embora... –sua voz começou a embargar– Eu chorei pela primeira vez em toda a minha existência. E aquilo doeu. Aquilo foi horrível, foi como... como se toda a escuridão do mundo tivesse resolvido tomar conta de mim. Eu me senti quebrado, como se faltasse algo aqui –tocou o coração– como se você fosse a peça que faltasse em mim.

O moreno suspirou e então prosseguiu:

–E, sinceramente, eu não teria voltado se esse fosse mesmo seu desejo. Eu seria altruísta, eu sofreria para não te fazer sofrer. Mas... –Cass riu– sinceramente, Dean? Isso foi estúpido. Porque eu sempre vou voltar pra você. Eu sempre vou voltar se você precisar, jamais iria te deixar para sempre. Você quis que eu não voltasse para que você não sofresse quando eu fosse embora. Mas a dor de quando alguém vai embora não é pior do que a dor da ausência.

Dean sorriu e replicou:

–Acho que concordamos quanto a isso. Após um tempo eu percebi o quão estúpido foi te mandar ir embora. A expectativa da volta supera toda a dor da partida. Agora eu vejo.

–Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

–Uhum.

–Você me ama?

O louro sorriu.

–Achei que você já soubesse há muito tempo.

O anjo suspirou e sorriu meigo.

–Eu quero ouvir isso dos seus lábios.

Revirando os olhos, o louro tocou seu rosto com um sorriso e o puxou em sua direção selando seus lábios.

–Eu...amo... você. –falou entre beijos curtos e gentis– Eu amo você, Cass. Muito. De verdade.

O moreno envolveu o outro em um abraço inesperado e Dean retribuiu, apoiando a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço. Virando-se minimamente, o louro beijou a clavícula do outro e Cass ofegou. O Winchester subiu os beijos pelo seu pescoço, mordendo de leve e arrancando gemidos do anjo.

–Estamos em uma _igreja_, Dean. –disse com severidade– Você _não vai_ querer fazer isso com Jesus e Virgem Maria te olhando acusatoriamente.

–Se eu me confessar amanhã podemos fazer isso? –murmurou, sem parar de beijá-lo.

O anjo riu, mas Dean continuou com os beijos, chegando a seu queixo e depois a sua boca, sugando seus lábios com força.

–_Dean!_

–Certo. Jesus e Virgem Maria me olhando acusatoriamente. Entendi.

Ficaram se encarando durante mais algum tempo com sorrisos travesses no rosto.

–Hm, Dean, o que _ainda _estamos fazendo aqui?

Riram.

–Essa é uma pergunta excelente. –disse enquanto se levantava e estendia a mão para o anjo para que ele fizesse o mesmo.

Castiel segurou sua mão e entrelaçou seus dedos. Andaram em direção à porta da igreja e Dean teve a impressão de que os olhos da estátua de Jesus o encaravam. Virou-se para trás e exclamou:

–Tá olhando o que? Nunca viu dois caras juntos não?

–Acho que ele não vai te responder.

–Ele está me fuzilando com o olhar, Cass. –resmungou.

O anjo apoiou a cabeça no ombro do homem.

–Isso porque você tentou levar um anjo para o caminho da perdição.

–Como se você já não estivesse perdido.

–Não estou. Porque com você eu finalmente encontrei meu rumo.

O caçador sorriu enquanto seguiam lentamente para o seu apartamento, jogando conversa fora. As estrelas estavam brilhantes e a lua cheia brilhava prateada e bela, cúmplice do amor daqueles dois. Não parecia se importar que fossem anjo e humano, ambos homens. A lua já vira tantas histórias de amor, já presenciara as mais belas e as mais trágicas, já vira sangue ser derramado por amor, já presenciara as mais inusitadas e diferentes declarações. Aquela história de amor em particular nem de longe era a mais trágica que vira. Não era a primeira entre um anjo e um humano que presenciara, mas com certeza era a mais intensa. Dean e Cass não sabiam que a noite prometera, silenciosamente, guardar aquele momento para que, algum dia talvez, outros amantes soubessem que não era preciso ter medo do que sentiam. Mas não precisavam saber, porque não era relevante.

Voltando os olhos para a grande lua, Castiel sorriu. "Eu caio, finalmente" pensou "mas dessa vez não é necessário que eu volte. Eu caio por aquilo que acredito. Eu caio por aquele que amo. Se quiser me condenar, fique à vontade, porque nada irá mudar o que sinto. Eu caio, e, mais do que isso, abro mão da minha graça, abro mão da minha identidade angélica para que possa viver uma vida humana sem empecilhos com aquele que eu escolhi. Acredito que o senhor aprove minha escolha, Pai, porque foi o senhor que me deu todas as cartas para que eu pudesse jogar à minha maneira. O senhor não irá me condenar, Deus, e sei disso. Porque, no final, eu acredito. E sei que Dean também acredita, só que ele não sabe ainda."

–Eu acredito. –falou para o Céu e Dean o olhou com curiosidade.

–Eu também acredito, Cass.

E Dean realmente acreditava. No que, exatamente? Ora, ele não sabia muito bem. Mas, por enquanto, acreditar era o que bastava, independente no que fosse.

Eu também acredito, assim como Dean e Castiel.

_E você? Acredita?_

* * *

**N/A: **Enfim, é isso. Espero que tenham gostado, que esse final não tenha desapontado ninguém. Acho que não dei muitos motivos para a Anarco usar os chicote dumal dela em mim, porque eu fiz o final feliz que prometi para ela. Estou pensando em fazer uma side-story (oh, noes, mais uns dois anos para concluir) só que focada no Cass e no que ele passou no Céu. Se vocês toparem tem até nome, enredo, quantidade de capítulos e os personagens que vou usar (que não serão apenas os da série). Acredito que Warrior é um nome bem interessante para uma side-story dessa que se foca apenas no Cass (não sei ainda se vai até o fim da fic ou só até a parte em que ele decide voltar para o Dean -Q)

Obrigada a todos vocês que leram essa fanfic e deixaram review e que não deixaram também. Acho que ela acabou se tornando meio que especial para mim, já que foi a primeira história com mais de um capítulo que eu consegui terminar. E isso na minha vida inteira!

Obrigada a Anarco Girl, Vanessa W. Mutuca, Empty Spaces, à Casslover, , Lilithgirl, CassGirl, Ana Ackles, Nagase Doll Collins, , Leo Shakti, kiky will, Desire e Jess Castro (falta alguém?) por terem lido essa fanfic.

Um agradecimento muito especial à minha fã CassGirl (sendo que eu também sou fã dela *-*), à mega diva do chicote Anarco, à perfeita e excelente Empty, à brilhante Ana Ackles e à maravilhosa Vanessa por terem me apoiado ao longo dessa fic com seus reviews fofos. Devo dizer que quando recebi um review da Empty eu tive uma crise aqui, de gritos e mais gritos histéricos no estilo "OMFG ELA ME DEIXOU UM REVIEW! EU SOU _ALGUÉM_, FINALMENTE!" e o mesmo aconteceu quando recebi o primeiro review da Anarco, quer dizer, cara, receber reviews de duas de suas ficwriters favoritas dizendo que a sua fanfic está boa é impagável, é surreal! Nunca achei que chegaria a receber algum review dessas autoras maravilhosas, mas vi que não custa tentar. E eu percebi que a Empty não se contenta com pouco, então fiquei meio orgulhosa de mim mesma. Acho que a maneira com que escrevo amadureceu muito devido à Believe e devo isso à vocês, suas lindas. Vanessa me deixou super me achando por ter chamado essa fanfic de eterna, o que não concordo mas tudo bem, aliás, acho que a Vanessa foi a pessoa com que mais conversei devido a alguma fanfic, sendo dela ou minha. CassGirl... CassGirl simplesmente tem umas fanfics deliciosas e divertidas que me fazem vibrar *-* MUITO OBRIGADA A TODAS VOCÊS.

Melhor eu parar antes que a nota fique MAIOR do que o capítulo .-.

Beijos,

Allie.


End file.
